lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha's Army
Makucha's Army, also known as the Army of Predators '''or Mama Binturong's Army''' was an army of evil animals led by Makucha and Mama Binturong. Their goal was to get revenge on Lion Guard and go to the Tree of Life to eat every rare, exotic, weak, injured, and sick animal inhabitants living there. They are the main antagonists of Season 3. The army was originally founded by Makucha, and later led by Mama Binturong. History The Harmattan After hearing about that the Tree of Life is real, Makucha and his leap tried to lure the Guard into a deadly trap so the y could catch Makini and interrogate her about the Tree's location. After the trap fails, his leap decided to give up so Makucha abandoned his leap and started his journey to the Tree of Life. Ghost of the Mountain Makucha asked Chuluun to join him on his quest and she agreed after being humiliated by the Lion Guard. Dragon Island Makucha and Chuluun run into Ora and offer him a place on the team, to which he accepts. The River of Patience As soon as they arrive at the passage to the Tree of Life, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora begin to squabble over who's in charge. After three attacks, however, Mama Binturong arrives to assume command. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride is tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for help on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's army to leave once again. Long Live the Queen Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to go after the fleeing cubs as the tigress faces off against Makucha and Ora. The army gets defeated again. The Lake of Reflection Inside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army s once again confronted by the Night Pride. The Lion Guard soon comes to help them Rani instructs the Lion Guard to handle Ora while the Night Pride fights the leopards, leaving Mama Binturong to Anga and Ono. Under Rani's command, the Army is beaten and kicked out of the pass. Outside, Mama Binturong tells the Army what she has learned, claiming they have the perfect opportunity to attack. Noting the Night Pride patrols at night while the Lion Guard do es so at daytime, Mama proposes attacking at sunset, At sunset the Army spots the Guard coming and move to fight them as Kion quickly realizes their battle strategy. As both groups engage each other, a tired Beshte is bitten by Ora, leaving him paralyzed. Anga spots the Night Pride (save Rani) approaching, with Kion quickly giving them instructions to fight the Army. Triumph of the Roar When Makucha and Mama Binturong's army of predators take over the Tree of Life, Kion must find a way to channel the power of his roar and drive them out. He uses it to banish the army far away from the Tree of Life and never be shown again. Members Makucha Main Article: Makucha Makucha is the founder and the leader of the army. He wishes to get not only his revenge on the Lion Guard but also to reach the Tree of Life so that he can feast on all the tasty animals there. Chuluun Main Article: Chuluun Chuluun is the first addition of the army. She joined after the Lion Guard knocked her off the Mountain. Seeking revenge, she took Makucha up on his offer to defeat the Guard. Ora Main Article: Ora Ora is the second addition of the army. He joined after the Lion Guard used the Roar of the Elders to knock him and his bank into the water. When he washed up on shore, he agreed to follow them in order to exact his revenge on the Guard. Mama Binturong Main Article: Mama Binturong Mama Binturong is the one of the two leaders of the army. She joined after a brief struggle where Bunga emerges victorious and takes on Mama Binturong herself. He manages to take Makini's Bakora Staff and defeats Mama Binturong by passing gas and ruining her Tuliza stash. As Bunga flees the scene, Mama Binturong vows revenge. After meeting Makucha, Chuluun and Ora, she declares herself as the army's new leader for feasting on the rare animals at the Tree of life and as well as having her revenge on the Guard, particularly Bunga. Fahari Main article: Fahari Fahari is a member of the army. He once was a member of Makucha's leap. Jiona Main article: Jiona Jiona is a member of the army. He once was a member of Makucha's leap. Smun Main Article: Smun Smun is the enforcer of the army. He locates the rest of the team at Mama Binturong's orders. Unnamed Members File:Komodo Dragon.png|''See: Komodo Dragon'' File:5F49A465-9AD2-4F90-83AD-E7C122ADA4D8.png|''See: Ora's Bank'' File:Smuns-prickle.png|''See: Smun's Prickle'' Trivia *This is the third group of different animal species. The first one was the Lion Guard, which lasted until the end of the series, and the second one was the disbanded Army of Scar. Unlike those groups, this is the only one that remained together and never disbanded. *This is also the only one who's fate is unknown. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Leopards Category:Lizards Category:Characters Category:Komodo Dragons Category:Armies Category:Porcupines